Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2n - 5p}{4m} + \dfrac{5p}{4m}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2n - 5p + 5p}{4m}$ $k = \dfrac{2n}{4m}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{n}{2m}$